


DT's Pack

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got an idea to do Fast & Furious as a werewolf AU. Brian isn't a cop, just a lone wolf that wandered into LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be eventual sex and relationships. They will come in time, I promise :) I hope you like it! Comments are much appreciated :)

Brian’s head hit the grill hard as Vince tackled him. Hot coals hit his neck and rolled down his shirt. Brian barely registered the pain. He snarled and punched him in the face. 

The two of them snarled and snapped at each other as they rolled around on the ground. Fists and legs flew at each other.

Brian was suddenly off the ground. All the air left his lungs as he was slammed back down. 

Dom was on top of him holding him down with just one big hand on his neck. 

Brian panicked. The last time he was held down he almost died. Deep down he knew it was a bad idea, but he struggled anyways.

Dom slammed him down telling him to stay still as he dealt with Vince. 

Brian realized a little too late he wasn’t getting any air in. Blood rushed to his head as he slapped at Dom’s arm. When that didn’t get his attention he tried kicking him.

Dom ignored him kept him pinned down. His head was turned away as he yelled at Vince. 

White noise filled his head and everything started to get fuzzy. He needed air. Brian tried kicking Dom again but nothing happened. His legs gave out first. Black spots appeared at the edge of his vision. 

“Dom! Dom!”

He was too busy yelling at Vince to notice anything.

Brian’s arms felt like led. They collapsed on the ground by his head. The black spots grew bigger. 

“Dom you’re killing him!” Mia’s yells finally cut through to him. 

Dom looked down and swore loudly. “Brian!” He shook the blonde. 

His eyes snapped open. Brian scrambled a few feet away before collapsing onto the ground. He sucked in big gulps of air like he would never breathe again. They were desperate loud gulps that sounded like he was dying. 

“Brian.” Dom reached for him. 

He moved away from him, pressing his face against the grass. When he could use his body again Brian practically dragged himself to his car. He hacked and wheezed the whole way. He was seeing double of everything and he couldn’t focus on any of it. 

“Brian!” Dom got up and headed for him. 

Mia grabbed his arm, stopping him. “You’ve done enough for today. Let him go.”

He reluctantly nodded and watched Brian drive off. 

Two blocks down Brian pulled off to the side of the road and threw up. His whole body shook; he couldn’t catch his breath. He was coming off the adrenaline rush and his body was violently crashing. When he finally made it back to Harry’s he stumbled into the back room and collapsed on the bed. 

~x~

The next day his phone was missed call after missed call. But he ignored them all. Even if he could talk he wouldn’t want to. Harry had been pissed when he saw Brian. He kept him in the back away from the customers. 

Brian rubbed his nose as he walked over to lock the front doors. He was allergic to the disinfectant they used to clean the store. Every time he smelled it he sneezed. Only problem was this time the sneezing made him cough. 

Brian collapsed to the floor as loud and forceful coughs racked his body. He held his chest as he tried to suck in air between coughs. Brian couldn’t get enough air in and the coughing grew worse the harder he tried to breathe. He didn’t hear the door crashing open over his coughing fit. He didn’t hear the muttered “oh shit” or even notice someone was there. 

Dom crouched down next to him and touched his back. 

Brian shot away from him like he’d been stung. His coughing only grew worse.

He shook his head. “Brian.” Dom pulled him down into his lap and rubbed his back. 

Brian closed his eyes, his face pressed against Dom’s thick thigh. His coughing slowly stopped and his breathing returned to normal. 

“That’s it.” Dom soothed. With his free hand he gently ran his fingers over Brian’s neck. It sickened him that his handprint was branded in purples and greens on the younger man’s skin. He just wanted to break up the fight, wanted to teach him a lesson. Dom sometimes forgot his own strength. He bent down and kissed Brian’s forehead. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered into his curls. 

Brian nodded a little. 

“Where else are you hurt?”

“Not your pack…” Brian whispered. His voice was too rough. 

“Let me take care of you.”

After a few seconds Brian nodded. 

Dom picked him up and carried him into the back. He sighed heavily when he saw the tiny cot Brian called a bed. He laid him down on it and pulled his shirt off. 

Brian laid still, his eyes closed. 

Dom kissed and licked Brian’s bruises. The alpha had the ability to heal, as wolves would have it the ability was in his mouth. Something to do with the salvia. He sighed over the charcoal burns and licked those too. He saved his neck for last, taking his time. He swiped his tongue over the swollen skin delicately. 

Brian tried to stay still but he was sensitive. Dom’s tongue tittered on the line of tickling and arousing with just a bit too much pain. He squirmed a bit at the hot sensations on his neck and prayed he didn’t get too into the licking. 

Finally satisfied Dom pulled back, crouching back on his haunches. “Brian?”

He turned his head towards him and opened his blue eyes. 

“I don’t like you here.”

Brian licked his lips. “I’m not your pack Dom.” His voice was still rough and raspy. His skin was healing but everything deeper would take longer. 

“You could be.” 

He shook his head. “Not everyone would like that.”

“They’ll get over it.”

“What if I don’t like that?”

“I’m not going to force you.”

“Then what’s with the forty missed calls?”

Dom rubbed his head. “I was worried about you.”

Brian closed his eyes. No one worried about him. 

Dom kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep.”

He nodded, trying to relax. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. “I can’t with you watching me.”

“Just watching over you.”

“I’m not used to it.” 

“I’m not leaving.”

Brian sighed. “I’m fine.”

Dom gently ran his fingers over Brian’s still bruised neck. Even though he was healing the bruises were deep in his skin and would be there for a while. “I need to take care of you.” His voice was low and soft. 

Brian stared at him for a few seconds. “Alright.” He had always taken care of himself, wanted to now too. But maybe, just this once, he could let someone else. Brian had a feeling that Dom actually needed this, to feel better or to make amends or both. 

Dom grabbed the duffel from under the cot and packed what little Brian had inside it.

“I’m not moving in with you.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Dom.”

He just looked down at him. “I can’t take care of you if you stay here.”

“Fine. But just till my bruises go away.”

Dom nodded and held his hand out for him.

Brain was quickly and easily hauled to his feet. He grabbed the shirt he’d been wearing and pulled it back on. He opened his mouth to speak.

Dom placed his fingers over his lips. “Stop. Save your throat.”

Brian nodded, his breath hitching. 

Dom nodded and drove Brian to his house. 

Brian took a deep breath before walking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sexy times! Hope you like it!

Mia was cooking dinner. She glared at Dom when they walked in. “I can’t believe you.” She gently touched Brian’s neck. 

He opened his mouth to tell her she was fine but Mia pressed her fingers to his lips.

“No talking. The boys are in the living room.”

Brian just looked at her, not sure what to say. 

“Go on.”

Brian looked at Dom, still confused. 

He nodded, smiling. 

Brian shrugged and walked into the living room. 

“Shit.” Leon hissed looking up at him from the couch. 

Vince, Letty, and Jesse all looked at him, their eyes a little too wide. 

Brian tried to cover his neck, suddenly self-conscious. Did he really look that bad? He took the spot next to Leon the couch. 

“You feelin’ ok dog?” Leon asked. 

Mia poked her head in. “He’s not allowed to talk.”

The rest of the pack laughed. 

Brian rolled his eyes and leaned back into the cushions. 

Dom walked in, but only to take the stairs up to the second floor, Brian’s duffel in his hands. 

Brian sighed heavily. 

Vince chuckled into his beer. “Taking in another stray.” 

“Yeah, D’s good like that.” Jesse commented from the floor. “He kinda just pulled us all in.” 

Brian nodded. He could see that. Dom just had that way about him. He was exhausted from his multiple coughing fits and the house was warm. The sounds of Halo and the pack arguing with each other were a weird sort of lullaby. His blue eyes slid closed and he drifted off. 

He jumped awake when something cold pressed against his neck. Brian looked around confused, not remembering where he was. 

Dom was leaning over him pressing an ice pack to his neck.

Brian swallowed roughly and nodded his thanks. He put his hand next to Dom’s, holding the ice pack. 

Dom slowly backed away. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that dog.” Leon mused.

Dom just smiled and sat down in his chair. 

Brian leaned back, keeping the ice pack against his neck.

Mia walked out a few minutes later. “Dinner’s ready.” 

Brian was the last one to walk in. He wasn’t sure where he would sit. He swallowed roughly when he saw the only open chair was between two Toretto’s and across from Vince. Once he sat everyone took hands. Mia’s were warm and soft, Dom’s calloused and hot. 

Jesse cleared his throat. “Dear lord, uh thank you for good food, great family, sweet cars, and new friends.” 

The pack started attacking the food. Brian felt himself smiling as Vince and Leon argued over the drumsticks. Mia reached over and took them for herself, settling the argument. He was surrounded by a pack, sharing their food with them, and he felt complexly relaxed. That terrified him. Brian didn’t know what family was. He hadn’t been apart of one for years. And the one he had? Nothing like this. These people actually loved each other. That was something Brian had never witnessed or been apart of. Emotions ran rampant in his head. He was relaxed and uncomfortable. Sacred and happy. Completely confused. Brian scratched the back of his neck, ducked his head, and concentrated on eating. 

Dom watched him out of the corner of his eye. The young blonde looked like he was ready to bolt. 

After dinner Mia pushed Brian out of the kitchen, refusing his help in the kitchen. He took his spot back on the couch, his head lulling back on the cushion. His stomach was so full it was slightly distended. The pack started playing his weird lullaby. He was out before he made the decision to sleep. 

Two hours later Dom carried the still sleeping Brian up to the spare room. He laid him down on a bed that actually fit him. He leaned in and kissed Brian’s curls, his lips lingering a little longer than they should have. 

Brian just rolled over in his sleep, curling up around the pillow. 

Dom watched him for a minute before leaving. 

~x~

Brian woke to the sun on his face. The bed was comfortable and he was more than content to be someone’s teddy bear. Wait…what? He looked down at the forearm he was clinging to. The one that was holding him tight to a solid chest. “D-dom?” 

Dom smiled a bit. Brian sounded so nervous, it made him want to fuck with him. “Yeah?” 

He shivered. Dom’s voice was deeper and more gravely in the morning. “Why are we in bed together?” His voice didn’t sound much better. 

“You don’t remember?”

“No.”

He decided to be nice. He could always mess with him later. “You had a nightmare. Woke up to you screaming like someone was trying to kill you.” Dom yawned and rolled onto his back so he could stretch. “You finally calmed down after I ran in here, but you freaked out every time I left.” 

Brian squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck. Sorry.” 

“There something back in Barstow I need to take care of?”

“No…” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

“It was a long time ago.” Brian scrubbed his face in both hands. 

“You sure?”

“I don’t need your protection Dom.”

“You needed it last night.”

Brian sighed, unable to deny that. “You’re just…bigger than he was.” 

Dom sat up and looked down at him. “You can talk to me about it.” When he didn’t say anything he patted the blonde’s thigh before getting up. “No one’s gonna judge you Bri. You need to sort out those demons.” 

“Yeah…”

Dom bit back his sigh. “Breakfast’ll be ready soon.” He shut the door on his way out. 

Brian hated having those nightmares. They made him feel weak and pathetic. He really didn’t want to go downstairs. If he had been screaming then the whole house would’ve heard him. He couldn’t face them. “Fuck!” He punched his pillow. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed down to the bathroom to shower. The cold water would clear his head. 

He took a deep breath before heading downstairs to join the pack in their feeding frenzy most called breakfast. The conversation didn’t stop and no one looked at him funny when he walked in. Brian piled onto his plate and started eating.

“B man, that was some shit last night.”

Brian looked up at Jesse. 

“I didn’t think it was possible but you scream louder than me. And I have some nightmares man. But yours must be really fucked up for that.” 

“Umm, thanks?”

Jesse nodded and went back to cutting up his sausage links into warriors to fight with. 

The tension seemed to leak out of everyone when Brian just went back to eating. 

“Do you have to work at Harry’s?” 

Brian swallowed his bite of pancake and looked up at Dom. “No, I have the weekends off.”

“Good. You’ll be at the garage.”

“Ok.” Brian ducked his head and went back to eating. 

~x~

Brian spent the next two days in the garage. He worked on the Supra and any car that came in. His only focus was to work himself to exhaustion. He didn’t have nightmares when he was exhausted. 

~x~

Monday night Brian was wired. He was anxious and couldn’t stay still. His double shift at Harry’s did nothing to tire him out. After dinner Brian couldn’t sit still. He kept bouncing his legs and shifting around on the couch. 

An hour into the movie Dom couldn’t take it anymore. “Brian.” He nodded his head to the kitchen and got up. 

Brian jumped off the couch and followed him. 

Dom didn’t stop in the kitchen. He walked out the back door and into the garage. “What’s with you today?”

“Nothing man. I’m just wired. Lot of energy.”

Dom leaned back against the Charger, watching Brian as he bounced around. “Too much energy?”

Brian nodded. “When I’m not exhausted I dream. And dreams turn into nightmares.” He ran his hands through his curls. 

“So you’re afraid of having more nightmares here.”

He nodded. 

“Maybe I can help you sleep.”

Brian looked up at him. “How?”

Dom pulled Brian close to him. “You just need to get rid of all that energy. And you need to relax.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” 

Dom ran his hands up Brian’s sides to cup his face. He pulled him down into a kiss. 

Brian leaned into the kiss, his hands resting on top of Dom’s thighs. He was shocked that Dom was kissing him. But there was no way he was going to pass this up. Whatever it was he wanted it. 

Dom licked into his mouth. 

He moaned and moved his arms up the bigger man’s body to wrap around his neck. 

Dom pulled back, a smirk on his lips. “You ok with this?”

“Kissing you? Yeah I’m great with it.” Brian grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Dom leaned back. “Not just kissing.” He took Brian’s hand and rubbed it against the bulge in his pants.

Brian’s eyes widen and his breath hitched. “Yeah.” He licked his lips. “Yeah, I’m ok with that.”

“Good.” Dom pulled Brian’s shirt off before reclaiming his mouth.

Brian moaned and kissed him back. 

Dom caressed his back and sides.

Brian leaned into him more, one of his hands caressing the back of Dom’s head. After a few minutes Brian dropped down to his knees. His hands shook a little as he undid Dom’s jeans. 

Dom ran his hands through Brian’s curls. 

Brian licked him slowly, his eyes locked with Dom’s. He teased him with his tongue and teeth. He licked up the underside of his shaft. Brian teased his head before swallowing him down. He hummed as he sucked and moved his head up and down. Just as he was getting a good rhythm down Dom gently pushed him off. 

Dom pulled him up into a heart-stopping kiss. He maneuvered Brian around so he was face first against the Charger. He undid his jeans and pushed them down. 

Brian’s heart started to pound. He moaned loudly when Dom wrapped his hand around him. He pushed into the calloused hand whimpering. 

Dom licked his lips and pushed three of his fingers into Brian’s mouth. 

Brian made a noise somewhere between a moan and a mew. He closed his eyes and sucked on Dom’s fingers. 

After a few minutes Dom pulled his fingers out. He pushed one in and moved it around. 

Brian gasped, his back arching. 

Dom kissed the back of his neck, pushing a second finger in. 

Brian panted against the hood. 

Dom stretched him with three fingers. He kissed and bit his neck the whole time. Dom finally pulled his fingers out and gripped his hips. He pushed into him with one sharp thrust. 

All the air left Brian’s lungs. His hands scraped against the hood of the car. 

“Shhh…” Dom caressed his sides and kissed the back of his neck. 

He nodded a bit. “S’ok…you can move.”

“You sure?” Dom nibbled on his ear. 

“Y-yeah…” Brian shivered.

Dom slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He kept his pace slow and gentle. 

Minutes later Brian let out a loud moan, pushing back against him.

Dom groaned and pushed a little harder. 

He arched his back and pushed against him. “Nnnnh! R-right there…” 

Dom growled and pushed into his spot harder and harder. 

Brian moaned gripping the Charger as he pushed back. 

Dom bit Brian’s shoulder, thrusting harder. 

Brian bit his forearm to keep from howling. His orgasm would have dropped him to his knees if Dom hadn’t been holding him up.

Dom’s grip tightened on his hips, there would be bruises in the morning. He gave a few hard thrusts before coming deep inside Brian.

They collapsed onto the ground panting heavily. 

Brian rolled onto his back, a lazy smile on his lips. “Thanks, I think I can sleep now.”

Dom chuckled. “Always happy to help.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful comments! I promise I'm not done with this yet. I'll update as soon as I can. Sometimes life does get in the way :( 
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter! :)

Brian could feel the tension like a thick wall when he walked into the Toretto house. The arguing from the kitchen made him want to turn around and leave. 

Vince walked out of the kitchen like a bull ready to charge. He knocked Brian out of his way and slammed the door. 

The blonde, not expecting the hit, stumbled back and landed ungracefully on the couch. Brian decided sprawled out on the couch, completely nonthreatening, was a good place to be when Letty walked by and bared her teeth at him. 

Jesse and Leon followed her out. 

When Mia left she smiled at him apologetically. 

Before Brian could move a pair of fangs were lightly biting into his neck. A hot, calloused hand pressed flat against the exposed skin of his belly. He gasped loudly when the hand moved under his jeans and grabbed him. The hand slowly pulled on him.

Brian whimpered and pawed at the couch cushions. 

The teeth bit a little harder into his neck. The hard worked him rougher.

Brian gasped loudly when he came in his pants.

Dom pulled his hand out and licked it clean. “Couldn’t resist. Not with you offering so freely.”

“I…what?” Brian panted up at him.

“Sprawled out on my couch, exposing your belly and your neck. I wasn’t going to pass that up.” Dom grinned at him.

Brian blushed deeply. “I wasn’t offering! I fell on the couch!”

“Uh huh.” 

He huffed a little. “You didn’t have to hold me down.” 

Dom’s grin deepened. “No, but you liked it.” 

Brian sat up, blush deepening. “Why was everyone so upset?”

Dom took the seat next to him. “Because we’re going hunting tonight. And I want to take you with us.” 

He looked up at him surprised. “But I’m not pack.”

He nodded. “And that’s why everyone is upset.”

Brian shook his head. “I’m not pack Dom, it isn’t right. You go with them. I’ll find some place on my own.”

“No.”

“I’m not causing a rift in the pack. It’s fine.”

Dom nodded slowly. “I’ll take the pack out then I’ll take you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I’m going to.”

Brian smiled. “I have hunted with anyone in a long time.”

Dom rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

He laughed. “I know how to hunt Dom.”

“You sure about that?”

“You ass.” Brian pushed his shoulder. “Yes I’m sure.”

Dom smiled and got up. “You hungry?”

“I can always eat.” Brian got up and followed him into the kitchen.

~x~

Brian paced back and forth in his room. Dom would be back for him soon. The pack would stay out all night in their wolf form. 

“Nervous?”

Brian jumped and turned around. “Asshole!” 

Dom grinned. “Come on.” 

Brian rubbed his arms and followed the bigger man downstairs. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” He walked out to his car. “Get in.”

He nodded and climbed into the passenger side. 

Dom drove for over an hour, getting them good and lost. He pulled off onto a dirt road and parked behind three other cars. He got out and started taking his clothes off. 

Brian couldn’t help but stare. He was mesmerized by the tan skin, planes of hard muscle, and broad shoulders. He was the perfect depiction of Alpha male, a sex god. 

Dom looked over at him and smirked. “Careful, you’re drooling.”

Brian shook himself. “S-sorry.”

He chuckled. “Go on, put your clothes in the car.”

“What?” 

Dom walked around to him in all his naked glory. “I’ve already seen you naked.” He looked him up and down. “Well, most of you.”

Brian just stood there blushing deeply.

“Need some help?” Dom didn’t wait for an answer. He just started to take Brian’s clothes off. His fingers trailed over Brian’s abdomen as he pulled his shirt up. He got even more handsy when he took off his jeans. 

“D-dom…” Brian’s voice shook. He hand to grip the older man’s shoulders as he palmed down Brian’s legs, pushing the jeans down. 

Dom untied his shoes and pulled them off with Brian’s pants. He looked up at him, smiling. “Much better.” 

“T-thank you.”

He nodded and stood up. Dom took his hand and led him a few feet away from the cars. “Can you change?”

“Yeah.” Brian ran his hands through his hair. He crouched down and closed his eyes. Changing always hurt. His bones broke and mended as his limbs elongated. The hair on his body thickened and grew into fur. His topcoat was a rusty brown and his under coat a snowy white. His eyes were still the piercing blue. He looked over at Dom. 

Dom smiled at him and bowed his head. He changed into a large black wolf with Dom’s dark eyes. He nudged against Brian before taking off.

Brian ran after him. It was strange and exciting to be running with someone, hunting with someone. He couldn’t help but let out a howl. 

Dom echoed his howl. 

It wasn’t long before they found a herd of deer. 

Dom let Brian take the lead, helping him pick out a plump one and take her down. Being full already he sat back on his haunches and watched the blonde wolf eat. 

Brian tore into his deer like he was starving. He ate every piece of flesh and cleaned every bone. He closed his eyes as Dom started to clean him. A few minutes later Dom’s tongue was replaced with his hands. Brian leaned into the caress, groaning. 

“Come on beautiful, change back.” Dom rubbed behind his ears. “Come on.”

Brian leaned into him and concentrated on changing back. 

When he took human form again Dom kissed him deeply. 

Brian moaned and leaned into the kiss. He opened his mouth and moaned louder when Dom’s tongue pushed inside. 

Dom slowly pulled away from the kiss. He flipped Brian onto his hands and knees. 

Brian groaned, his back arching. He spread his legs wide. 

Dom grabbed his hips and pushed into him. 

He howled loudly. 

Dom grunted and bit into Brian’s shoulder. His nails dug into his hips. He pushed into him over and over again. 

Brian cried out, his head falling down. His hands dug into the ground as he pushed his hips back. 

Dom thrusted harder. He bit down hard enough to make him bleed. 

Brian clawed at the ground. He panted and grunted heavily as his hips pushed back more. 

Dom growled into his shoulder. He gave a few more hard thrusts and orgasmed deep inside him. 

Brian couldn’t help but howl his release. It left him gasping for breath, his whole body shaking. 

Dom released his shoulder and rolled onto his back. 

Brian’s legs gave out, making him fall into a heap next to the bigger man. 

He licked his lips and looked over at the younger man. “Can you change back?”

Brian shivered, Dom’s voice was even rougher and gravel after sex. “I…think…so…why?”

“So we can sleep. Wild animals asleep in the woods wouldn’t raise as many questions as two naked men.”

Brian nodded, it made perfect sense. He was too exhausted to try and find his way back to the car and drive home. He knew Dom had to be just as tired. He changed back into wolf form and curled up into a ball, his eyes sliding shut. 

Dom, his wolf bigger than Brian’s, curled up around the blonde. He licked his head like a goodnight kiss before closing his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. They keep me updating and really lift my spirits! I hope you all like the next chapter :)

Brian woke up shivering. He had changed back into his human form sometime in the night. He groaned when he tried to move. Brian was sore all over. His shoulder was ripped open, bruised and covered in dried blood. His hips had gouge marks, bruises, and dried blood too. He looked over to see if Dom had stayed with him. 

Dom was sprawled out on his back. 

Brian pulled his body closer to his. His eyes traveled up and done the long expanse of bare skin. He bit his lip before slowly reaching out and touching him. He traced over his face before moving down to his chest. He took his time exploring his chest and heavily muscled abdomen. He brushed his fingers over his nipples and dipped them into the crevices his muscles created.

“There a happy ending to this feel up?”

Brian jumped and looked up guiltily. 

Dom looked down ay him, one eyebrow raised. 

He took a deep breath. “Do you want it to?”

“If you make it worth it.”

Brian replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue. He covered every inch of Dom’s abdomen with his mouth. He dipped his tongue into his bellybutton before moving down to nibble along his hips. Brian looked up at the bigger man as he finally took his erection into his mouth.

Dom moaned, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at him.

Brian kept his eyes on him as he slowly moved his head up and down. He sucked on him as he bobbed his head. Brian used his teeth when he pushed down and his tongue when he pulled up. 

He cried out, pushing up into Brian’s mouth. Dom buried one of his hands in the blonde curls. 

Brian pulled back and sucked on his head. He pushed his tongue against the slit. 

Dom howled as he orgasmed.

Brian drank down the semen. He sat back on his haunches and looked down at him. “Was that worth it?”

“Yeah, it was worth it.” Dom pulled him down into a kiss. 

Brian moaned and kissed him back. 

Dom reached down and gave him a quick and dirty handjob as he explored every inch of Brian’s mouth with his tongue. 

Brian clung to him and took what was given to him. 

Dom pulled back and looked out to the woods. “The pack is coming.” He pulled back and shifted back to his black wolf.

Brian closed his eyes and changed back to his rusty brown and white wolf. He followed Dom into the woods. They met up with the rest of the pack. 

Letty was black and gray wolf and Mia was a smaller version of her brother with some white splashed in. Jessie was a small white wolf and Leon was a decent sized brown, black, and white wolf. Vince was almost as big Dom, his fur brown and black. 

Vince snarled at Brian, taking a step towards him. 

Dom blocked him growling a warning. 

Vince stepped back. 

Dom took off towards the cars. The rest of the pack followed. 

Brian followed them but stayed a few feet back. He wanted nothing more than to beat Vince senseless, but he didn’t want to upset the pack. When he got to the cars everyone had changed back and were dressing. 

Dom and Letty were practically having sex against Dom’s car. 

Brian changed and quickly grabbed his clothes from the car and looked away. His face was flushed as he yanked his clothes back on. Dom was the alpha. He was entitled to have sex with anyone he wanted. It was stupid for him to get upset that Dom was taking what was his. It was stupid to think they had something special. It was stupid to fall for another alpha. 

Mia smiled up at him when he walked over. “Hey Brian.” 

Brian flashed his charming smile right back. “Hey. Think you can give me a lift? I need to get to the work.”

“Sure thing.” She got in the driver’s side. 

Brian jumped in the other side. 

“Aren’t you going to tell Dom?”

“Nah, he’s busy and I’m gonna be late.”

Mia nodded and took off. 

Brian kissed her cheek. “Thanks Mia.”

“Sure Brian. See you for dinner.” 

He just nodded and got out. 

~x~

Brian was battered and bruised. He could barely move and his blood flowed freely. 

Still, large hands pinned him down to the ground. His attacker took what he wanted, thrusting in and out of him mercilessly. 

All Brian could do was whimper. 

Brian whimpered in his sleep, his face pressed against the rough sheets. His body was locked up from the fear he felt in his dream. 

Dom walked through Racers Edge looking for his missing blonde. He growled when he heard the whimpering. He ran to the back where the stock room was. 

Brian was face first against the cot and whimpering like someone was hurting him. 

He shook him gently. “Brian wake up. Brian!”

Brian sat up, his chest heaving and his eyes too wide. He looked around, terror clear on his face.

Dom reached for him. 

“Don’t touch me!” Brian shouted and scooted back. 

Dom looked at him a little shocked, but dropped his hand.

Brian buried his head in his hands, trying to get his breathing under control. 

“Brian…”

“Don’t touch me Dom.”

“I’m not going to touch you. I’m just here to take you home.”

Brian looked up at him. “I am home.”

“No you’re not.” Dom narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I’m not your pack Dom. I was only staying at your house to make you feel better. This is my home until I have enough money to buy my own.”

“Brian –“ 

“And I’m not your fuck toy either. I’m not good at sharing.” Brian cut him off before he could say anything. “Just go Dom. I’ll pick my stuff up tomorrow.” He laid down, turning his back to him. 

Dom sighed and took off his shoes. He lay back on the cot that was barely big enough to hold Brian. 

“What are you doing?” His whole body went stiff. 

“Lying down. If you’re not going to go home with me then I’m sleeping here.” Dom pressed his body against Brian’s. He ran his fingers up and down his bareback. “You’re not a fuck toy.”

“I know I’m not. Please stop touching me.”

Dom kissed the back of his neck. 

“Stop it Dom! I’m not going to fuck you at your beck and call. I’m not an alpha groupie. And I don’t share.”

“The thing with Letty. That’s why you’re upset?”

Brian sighed. “Yes Dom, it upset me.”

“We’re not mated.”

“No we’re not. Doesn’t mean I can’t get upset.”

“You want to mate me?”

“Not what I said.”

“Then what Brian?”

“You want to fuck around with me? Fine. But you don’t get me and Letty and whoever catches your eye. If that’s not ok then stop touching me.”

Dom looked at him. “That’s what you want?”

“Like I said, I’m not a fuck toy and I don’t share.” 

Dom kissed the back of his neck. “You’re asking a lot.” He wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Just because I take multiple partners doesn’t mean I use any of them.”

Brian started to shake, trying to hold the tears back. 

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” He pulled him closer. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to commit to one person.”

Brian couldn’t hold back the tears. 

“Letty and I aren’t in love. We don’t want to become each other’s mates. What we have is mutual relief.” He kissed along his shoulder. “But that’s not the real issue here is it?”

Brian barely choked back a sob. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

He shook his head. “D-don’t want to…t-talk about it.”

“But you need to Brian.”

“N-no…”

“Tell me.”

“I-I…my birth pack…” He choked back a sob. “New alpha…t-thought he loved me…just u-using me…l-like the o-others…” Brian sucked in a rough breath. “He…h-hit me…a lot…a-and he…” He let out a sob. “H-he…r-r-raped m-me…wh-when I said no…when I t-tried…to leave…” 

Dom started to shake with uncontrollable anger. He turned Brian around and pulled him in close, calming himself and his blonde. 

Brian clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. He had never told anyone before. No one knew how bad his old alpha abused him, tied him to things, and raped him at his leisure. He was young and trusting and learned the cold truth the hard way. No matter how strong he got, how guarded and bitter he became he could never loose that part of himself. The innocent and trusting part. He couldn’t help but trust Dom the moment they met. Couldn’t help himself from falling for him either. 

Dom held him tight and rubbed his back. “I would never do that to you. Never.”

Brian nodded, moving even closer to him. 

“I’m not going to promise you the moon and the stars.” He kissed his head. 

“I-it’s ok…you do-don’t have to…do an-any of that…”

“I might want to. I never had just one partner before. It could be fun. But Brian?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I can be very demanding.”

Brian sniffled. “I’m ok with that.”

“Get some sleep. We’ll go home in the morning.” He nuzzled into Brian’s curls. 

“Still not pack.”

“We can always change that.”

Brian smiled a little and closed his eyes. “Maybe.”

Dom smiled. Maybe Mia was right. Maybe he found his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Thank you all for all the comments and kudos. I hope this was worth the wait. I promise the next chapter will be longer (and better). Anyways! Enjoy!  
> This fic is unbetaed.

Brian groaned into the pillow. The cot was way too small and Dom was completely on top of him. He hit at the bigger man, trying to get him to move. 

Dom grunted and pulled the blonde closer. 

“Dom. Dom you’re crushing me.” Brian tried to wiggle out from under him. 

The bigger man finally opened his eyes, annoyed at all the struggling. “What’re you doing?”

“Can’t breathe.” Brian grunted out. 

Dom sighed and rolled so he was on his back, Brian on top of him. “Better?”

He looked down at him. “Yeah, could be worse I guess.” 

Dom just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

“Could be worse?”

“You could have thrown me to the floor.” Brian grinned. 

Dom snorted and closed his eyes. “Go back to bed Brian.”

Brian smiled a bit and ducked his head under Dom’s chin. His blue eyes slowly closed. He could get used to this.

~x~

Brian ducked his head, trying to be as small as possible on the couch. 

Dom and Letty were screaming at each other upstairs. And it was because of him. 

After a few minutes the voices raised in volume and intensity. Brian got up and headed to the home garage. He tinkered around, cleaning tools, putting things away, anything to stay busy. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him in close.

Dom nuzzled into his neck. “You’re upset.”

Brian nodded, leaning back into Dom’s thick chest. “Yeah. You guys were fighting. Because of me.”

“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault.” Dom kissed along his neck. “Letty will get over it. She’s just pissed she doesn’t have an easy fuck right now.”

Brian nodded a little. “OK.” He closed his eyes. “Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to break up your pack.”

“You won’t Bri, promise.” Dom pulled him closer. 

“What would it be like if you made me pack?” Brian whispered. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Will it calm things down?”

Dom kissed behind his ear. “You mean with the pack?”

“Yeah.” Brian closed his eyes. 

“It might.” Dom shrugged. “Would you want that?”

“I’m not sure. Packs scare me.” Brian closed his eyes. 

“Because of your birth pack?” Dom took a steadying breath. “Because of him?”

The blonde nodded. “They knew. They all knew what he was doing and they did nothing.” He started to shake. 

The bigger man pulled him in closer. “That would never happen here.”

Brian nodded. “I know.” He turned and buried his face in the broad chest. 

“We’ll take it slow.” Dom kissed his head. “You don’t have to decide anything yet.”

“Thank you.” The blue-eyed wolf whispered into the big man’s chest.

He just held him close. 

~x~ 

Brian moved into Dom’s room. He kept his head down around Letty and Vince. They didn’t like him to say the least. Letty possibly hated him now that he kicked her out of Dom’s bed. Brian was too tired to deal with them anyways. Dom was insatiable. If Brian wasn’t working in the garage or Racers Edge he was fucking Dom. If he was lucky Brian was eating and if he was really lucky he was sleeping. Tonight was one of those nights he was really lucky. 

Dom was going out with the pack. Night out on the town, drinking most likely. Brian was invited, but one look at Letty and Vince had him declining. 

Brian stuffed his face, took a long hot shower, and crawled into his shared bed naked. He buried his face in Dom’s pillow, his eyes sliding closed almost immediately. 

~x~

Brian woke to rough hands palming his sides and ass and hot breath on his neck. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Back so soon?”

Dom hummed, nipping Brian’s shoulders. 

He chuckled. “Am I supposed to participate in this? Or can I go back to bed?” 

Dom growled and rubbed against him. 

Brian laughed and dozed lightly as Dom stretched him. He let out a loud moan when Dom pushed into him. “I didn’t know drinking got you this horny.”

The bigger man just grunted and gripped the blonde’s hips tightly. 

Brian braced his body on his knees and elbows, his head resting on his pillow. He loved being with Dom, loved being a willing participant. But sometimes he enjoyed Dom taking complete control. So the blonde lie there and let the older man take what he wanted. 

Dom bit into Brian’s shoulder, holding the younger man in place. He snapped his hips roughly against the tight curve of the blonde’s ass. 

Brian moaned louder, his own fangs elongating. He growled his encouragement.

Dom growled around Brian’s shoulder, his teeth sinking in more. He gave a few more hard thrusts before coming deep inside Brian’s willing body. 

Brian howled his release, his body trembling. He collapsed onto his stomach when Dom rolled off to his side. He turned his head, smiling at the bigger man. “You’re going to have a wicked headache in the morning. 

Dom just grunted and closed his eyes. He reached out and pulled the blonde close. 

Brian smiled, nuzzling into his chest. 

~x~

The next day Brian got off early from Racer’s Edge. Mia was in school for another hour and everyone was at the garage for at least another two. Brian turned the radio on for background noise and started pulling food out of the fridge. The least he could do was save Mia a night from all the cooking. Brian turned around and dropped the packet of steaks on the ground. 

The dark-haired wolf from his nightmares smiled at him. “Hey snowflake.”


End file.
